jumpleadsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Jump Leads Christmas
A Jump Leads Christmas is a short script written by staff writer Euan Mumford released on the website on 21 December 2009. Head writer Ben Paddon has the left the canonicity of the story ambiguous. Plot The Flurry lands on the roof of a house during a snowy season, blocking the chimney. Meaney concludes that "it must be Christmas". Llewellyn claims not to know what Christmas is and describes Freezle Day, the winter festival in his own homeland in which "all the kids had to go outside in their underwear and see how many hours they could last before freezing to death." He then dismisses the holiday as made-up. The Flurry Jumps away, leaving the chimney unblocked - and allowing a curious Santa Claus to enter the abode where he leaves some presents and, seeing a sleeping Ryder on the couch clutching a picture of Meaney, gently wishes her a merry Christmas. As he leaves, Ryder stirs from her sleep. "...Meaney?" Appearances Characters *Thomas Meaney *Richard Llewellyn *Ryder Lean *Santa Claus Vehicles and vessels *JumpShip Extras Continuity Given the ambiguous canonical status of this story, these continuity notes are up for debate. * Given that this is a script with no assigned number and, so far, no artwork to accompany it, this story could easy fit anywhere within Jump Leads continuity (except, maybe, between Training Day and It Came From Space!). * Meaney celebrates, or is at least familiar with, the Christmas holiday. Ryder seems to celebrate it - certainly she hangs up a stocking, at least. * Llewellyn appears to have no idea what Christmas is, or is at least giving that impression. His description of Freezle Day is likely a wind-up. ** This may be a hint that Meaney and Llewellyn come from different originating Universes. Even if Llewellyn had grown up elsewhere on the same Earth as Meaney, he'd likely still know what Christmas is. * It seems Santa Claus is a real person in Meaney and Ryder's home Universe. It also seems to imply that bringing Meaney home, if only for a moment, was Santa's doing, suggesting that he may have some kind of overall influence on the Multiverse and may in fact himself be a Non-Multiversal Variable. * Meaney told Ryder that he'd "be home for Christmas" in Trojan Horse - a promise that, unbeknown to both of them, he was able to keep. Cultural References *Christmas is, of course, the winter festival. Originally a Christian festival celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ (even if the date, timing and many of the traditions were "borrowed" from Pagan and Druidic celebrations of the Solstice), it has since become a largely secular occasion - an excuse for friends and family to get together, give each other gifts, drink themselves silly and eat until they explode. * The character of Santa Claus is better known as... well, as Santa Claus. Trivia * This is the first Jump Leads story that isn't an issue of the comic, and the first story with a debatable canonical status. * The first version of the script that went up had a spelling error - the word "tinsel" was misspelt "tinsil". This was corrected when writer Euan Mumford called attention to it. Apparently the typo was mistaken made by Ben Paddon. External links *Script Download: "A Jump Leads Christmas" by Euan Mumford at Jump-Leads.com Category:Stories Category:Ambiguously canonical status